


Taken By The Sky

by PeachGlitch



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Comfort, Gen, Heartbreak, Part 4, Self-Hatred, Sister-Sister Relationship, Trust Issues, post episode 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachGlitch/pseuds/PeachGlitch
Summary: Following Marie’s revelation, Hilda is once again left to pick up the pieces of Zelda’s broken heart.
Relationships: (mentioned) - Relationship, Hilda Spellman & Zelda Spellman, Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman
Comments: 11
Kudos: 80





	Taken By The Sky

“Zelds?” Hilda calls out from the foyer, still wearing her coat and gloves. It was a particularly cold night, and she’d wrapped up warm to walk from her new home to here. It was strange when she first moved out, she hadn’t left her home since Sabrina was born. Not that she hadn’t left home before. She spent a lot of her time in the United Kingdom during her youth, but this was different. This was a permanent change. She still had her key though, so could come and please whenever she wanted. Usually following an over dramatic phone call from her sister, insisting she came over to help her with something. From losing her cigarette lighter, to not knowing how to work the oven; her sister would call her over the slightest inconvenience. In the beginning she had felt guilty for leaving in the first place. 

But as time wore on and her confidence grew, she knew that she had to make her sister learn to look after herself. Which was why her visits because less frequent, sometimes when particularly annoyed she wouldn’t answer the phone in the first place. Leaving Cerberus to suffer the brunt of Zelda’s sardonic anger. For better for worse, she’d remind him after and they’d both laugh. It was a nice feeling having someone who shared her humour; who laughed with her rather than at her. 

Hilda smiled to herself at the thought, then let her coat drop from her shoulders before hanging it on the coat rack next to Zelda’s fur coat and Sabrina’s red jacket. She then removed her gloves and stuffed them into the pocket of her coat, then spun on the spot again and tried to figure out where Zelda was hiding. Using her sisterly instincts rather than magick, Hilda determined that the most likely place Zelda would be was her home office. Quietly she makes her way over, past the living room and towards the furthest room of the ground floor. The door is closed, but Hilda can smell the lingering stench of cigarette smoke, so knows it’s where her sister was. She knocked once out of sheer polities, then turned the knob and made her way in. “Zelds?” She ventures, again with her nickname.

Rather than sitting behind her desk, her sister was on the sofa near the corner of the room. It’s where she usually liked to read a book, or sit and sulk after loosing an argument. Instead of a book in her hands, Zelda is stroking her newly resurrected familiar. Vinegar Tom sits calmly on her lap, just as he used to years ago. Being familiars and not actual pets, witches weren’t really supposed to coddle them like Zelda did with Tom. But ever the faithful familiar, he didn’t seem to mind. Just as when they were younger and Zelda would carry him around the house or dote on him with ear scratches and gentle kisses; Tom allowed Zelda to pour her affection. In return he gave her the same affection back by just being there for her. They truly were soulmates; and Hilda was glad he had returned to Zelda.

There are candles everywhere, but it’s still quite dark. So Hilda has to squint as she approaches where Zelda was sitting. “Why are you hiding here in the dark, love?” She asks until she’s standing directly in front of Zelda. Thats when she notices that she’s discarded her shoes somewhere, and her clothes looks slightly crumpled. She looks up and takes in Zelda’s face. Her eyes are bloodshot and there’s no denying the faint mascara stains on her cheeks. 

“She lied to me, or should I say _he_ lied to me.” Zelda’s gravely voice mutters bitterly. “As always I’ve made an utter fool of myself.” She adds, then winces and holds onto Vinegar Tom a little tighter. 

Hilda feels her heart ache for her older sister. She’d never been at a loss for lovers throughout her life. Unlike herself who had to wait patiently to find someone who was interested in her. Zelda never had that problem. Hilda used to be jealous of her for that, but now she see’s that she was the lucky one. While her sister was destined to continuously be let down by those she loved. “I know.” Hilda says, there was no use in lying. No matter how much she thought that Marie was different; she had broken Zelda’s heart like all the others just the same. “But you’re not a fool, Zelda. Far from it in fact. I know it hurts, love. And I’m not going to patronise you by saying it won’t hurt for a while, but with time it’ll hurt less and less. You just have to focus on the good things. Like having Vinegar Tom back, I know you’re happy about that.” 

Zelda scoffs, “I’m beyond thankful to have him back yes, but that doesn’t make it easier to swallow, sister.” She says angrily, shaking her head and reaching for the glass of scotch on the table next to the sofa. “I was sleeping with someone, sharing not only my body but my dreams, fears and insecurities, with...with an imposter.” She spits out the last part, before taking a large swig from her glass. She raises the glass in a mock toast, “so here’s to me being utterly oblivious once more. For not seeing what was right in front of me.” She adds sarcastically, taking another gulp in quick succession.

Hilda has known Zelda long enough to know that allowing her to drink herself into oblivion was never good. That it always ended in Zelda hurting herself more, wether it be mentally or physically. Hilda made a mental note to check their previously shared room for a cat o nine tails before she left. If leaving Zelda in this state was even an option at this point. “Zelda Fiona Spellman, that is enough.” She says bluntly, making her way to sit down right next to her sister. “Give me that glass, for Hecate’s sake. Getting drunk isn’t the answer.” She insists, trying to grab the glass from Zelda. 

“I don’t see another option.” Zelda whines back, pulling the glass back. The amber liquid inside sloshes over the side in the process, getting a little on Vinegar Tom’s fur. “Look at what you’ve done now, Hildegard.” Zelda admonishes angrily, while trying to pat away the spilt beverage off of Tom. He raises his head, but doesn’t move off of her. Probably sensing that she was upset, and not wanting to leave her side, even if he was caught in the crossfire. 

“I’ve done nothing, only try to help you.” Hilda bites back, her patience wearing thin. She gives up trying to take the glass away, but remains sitting next to her.

“Help me?” Zelda laughs, “all you’ve done is abandon me. Just like everyone else. I truly am living up to my part as the old crone. The terror was right, no one likes me, no one could _love_ me. Not even you Hilda, you couldn’t wait to be rid of me and go live your perfect life with that husband of yours. Don’t think I don’t know when you avoid my calls, or when you come over here to see Sabrina and Ambrose when you know I’m at the Academy. Am I that abhorrent to you that you don’t want to see me anymore? And don’t bother lying, I know what you think of me. You think I’m pathetic, that I cannot take care of myself...that I’m a joke.” The words rush out in a mixture of sadness and anger. Her mask of aloofness, well and truly gone; not that it was ever a very good one in the first place. 

Hilda has to take a moment to gather herself. If she doesn’t she will more than likely say something she regrets. So she starts to count to ten in her head, and remembers that Zelda was not only drunk, but used hurtful remarks to hide behind when she felt particularly upset. What she wanted was for Hilda to shout back at her, so she could confirm that she was indeed unworthy of love. And that simply was not true; no matter how difficult it was to stand being in Zelda’s company when she was like this. Hilda loved Zelda, more fiercely than anyone else in her life. She had known Zelda the longest and although they hadn’t always been close, they were sisters and that was a bond that could not be broken. “I know that _you_ know that what you’ve just said is nonsense. And usually I wouldn’t justify your drunk ramblings with a response, but I will this once. Only because I know you’re truly heartbroken at the moment. That you feel let down by Marie, and that your are projecting that hurt onto everyone else, mainly me.” Hilda starts off calmly, even risking to bring her hand over Zelda’s forearm. When she doesn’t yank it away, she gives it a little squeeze of reassurance. “You are so loved, Zelds. Not just by me and Sabrina and Ambrose but by the entire Coven. Everything about you is lovable, we all know that behind your stern persona, is a soft witch, a powerful witch, a witch who cares so deeply. That’s why you feel so upset now, because when you give your heart to someone you give it all. That’s where Sabrina gets it from.” 

Zelda sighs, and blinks away a few stray tears. “I hope not. I’d not wish this feeling on my worst enemy, let alone Sabrina.” She sniffs, finishing off her drink, then placing it back down on the table. “A-and I’m s-sorry, Hilda. For what I said, I know you haven’t really abandoned me. But ever since you left, I do feel myself becoming more and more like a burden.” She admits tearfully, her voice trembling as she speaks. “I’d hoped that my fledging relationship with Marie would of changed things. That I wouldn’t be so reliant on you, that I had someone else to take care of me. Now that she’s gone, I just feel so alone once again, helpless even.” 

“As long as I’m breathing, you’ll never be alone.” Hilda promises, lifting her hand on Zelda’s forearm to wipe away at her tear stained cheek. “You’d never be a burden to me and you need to stop thinking that. Zelda, you might think you need someone to take care of you but you don’t. You used to travel all over the world alone, me and Edward wouldn’t see you for months at a time. You were fiercely independent then, and deep down you still are now. I think maybe, since having Sabrina and losing Edward...not to mention the awful things that have happened to you lately, you’ve just lost a little confidence in yourself. And I haven’t helped by doing everything for you all these years either. That was just me being selfish, and wanting to feel needed. So you see, you aren’t the only one with faults.” Hilda offers Zelda a small smile, and she’s relieved when her sister mirrors it. At least she could still do that. 

“Thank you, Hildie.” Zelda murmurs, “I don’t deserve a sister like you. But I’m glad that I have you.” She admits, before turning her attention back to the dog on her lap. “And you, Vinegar Tom.” She adds playfully, earning a soft sigh from her familiar before he licked her hand. 

“Now then. How about I make you a cup of coffee to sober you up a little before bed?” Hilda suggests, already moving to get up. 

“No.” Zelda stops her, by picking up Tom and planting him firmly on her lap. Zelda stands up, a little wobbly at first, but she soon gets her balance. Her black skirt, covered in white dog hairs, but she didn’t seem to care. “I’ll make _us_ the coffee.” She says proudly, making Hilda beam up at her. She nods and pets Tom, as Zelda saunters off towards the kitchen. 

“Zelds,” Hilda calls over just before she leaves the room. 

“Hmm?” Zelda turns around to look at her from the door way. She leans her weight against the threshold, and places a hand over her abdomen. 

Hilda bites her bottom lip, not sure if she should say anything more on the matter. But her constant need to comfort Zelda, overides her common sense. “She did love you, you know. Despite the lie, I could see it every time she looked at you.” 

When Zelda doesn’t respond straight away, Hilda worries that she’s over stepped the mark. She watches as an array of emotions cross her sisters face. Zelda looks away, leaving Hilda to stare at her profile. “I know, that’s what hurts me the most. Because I loved her as well. But she wasn’t real and no amount of love can change that. I’ve been tricked before, and I had explained that to her.” Zelda says, obviously referring to Faustus’s use of the caligari spell on her. “I told her I never wanted to be touched by a man again, or lied to and used like that.” She looks back at Hilda, “and I meant it.” 

“For what it’s worth, I don’t think she intended to lie for so long. But you’re right, there’s no excuse for deception, even if it was born out of love.” Hilda says, wishing she could take away all of the hurt from her sister. 

“I’ve come to realise the only sort of love I want in my life from now on is from my family.” Zelda states, wiping away the last of her tears. “Besides I’ve got my soulmate back now, what else could a witch ask for?” She motions towards Tom on Hilda’s lap. He recognises her words, and quickly jumps off of Hilda with his tail wagging behind him. “Come on then you,” Zelda hums, as she carries on towards the kitchen with Tom following her closely. 

Hilda leans against the back of the sofa, and reminds herself how sensitive Zelda was; and that she needs to be there for her sister more often. 

From heartbreak to a missing lighter.


End file.
